1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, an information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium, and a program, and in particular, to a communication system, an information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium, and a program that make it possible to perform mutual authentication easily at low cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, networks have been widely used the society, and a domestic network has started to be established using electronic devices and the like. In the case in which such a domestic network is established, a network interface corresponding to electronic devices at home has to be mounted on the electronic devices, which results in an increase in cost and troubles in wiring of cables to be connected. Thus, it has been proposed to establish a domestic network by radio communication.
In the case in which a network is established by radio communication, it is difficult to perform mutual authentication of electronic devices that a user wishes to connect to the network. Thus, as indicated in JP-A-2003-178272, an electronic device, which is adapted to perform mutual authentication utilizing electromagnetic induction, has been proposed.
However, the electronic device described in JP-A-2003-178272 requires a communication unit for authentication that performs mutual authentication utilizing electromagnetic induction in addition to a communication unit that performs data communication. Thus, there is a problem in that cost is increased by adding the communication unit for authentication. In particular, in the case in which the electronic device is applied to a portable electronic device, there is a problem in that a size of the electronic device itself is increased by adding the communication unit for authentication.
Moreover, even if it is possible to apply the electronic device described in JP-A-2003-178272 to a large-size electronic device set at home, it is difficult to apply the electronic device to a portable electronic device. In other words, in the case in which a user puts the portable electronic device, which performs mutual authentication as described above, in a bag and carries the portable electronic device to a public place (e.g., a crowded train), there is a problem in that the portable electronic device is likely to be authenticated by a holder in bad faith without permission through the bag. In addition, in the case in which the portable electronic device has been authenticated without permission, there is a problem in that individual information and data stored in the electronic device are likely to be intercepted.